Waiting for Death
by Doctorlovergirl97
Summary: . . . he just couldn't imagine a world where Amy Pond didn't exist. hey this is a medium sized one shot about the Doctors life post TATM. i am thinking about turning this into a full length story if i get enough good reviews, so let me know what you think! For the time being this story has been discontinued.
1. Waiting

The Doctor sat. . . he sat and stared, and didn't say a word. All day everyday, this is what The Doctor, would do. The amazing Doctor who was known for all of his amazing adventures in time and space, was in the console room staring at the front door of the Tardis. If you were there with him you would first ask him what he was staring at, and then when he didn't respond you would pull up a chair and sit there with him in silence trying to figure out what was so interesting about this door, that it caught his attention. But what most people wouldn't see is that it wasn't the door that he was interested in, no it's what's behind the door, or at least what he hoped was behind it, and he wasn't staring. . . he was waiting. Everyday for the past three weeks since Amy had been taken by the weeping angels, The Doctor would sit here and wait for his dear companion to return to him, he just couldn't imagine a world where Amy Pond did not exist.

River had done her best to convince him that it was no use, that she was never coming back, but everytime she said something "negative" he would just yell and scream at her to leave and to never come back, and once she was gone he would collapse on the ground and start crying uncontrollably, until he finally fell asleep. And when he slept he would dream of her. . . he would dream that she was back in the Tardis and that the angels had never happened, he would dream that they were on some crazy adventure, and that she was yelling at him for almost getting them killed. He would always wake up with a huge smile on his face, but upon realizing that it was only a dream, he would start to cry, then some how he would find the strength to finally get out of bed, and he would go to the console room and sit in a chair in front of the door. . . and wait, and pray to God that today was the day that his Amelia Pond, came home. But somewhere deep down inside of him, he knew, (even if he didn't want to beieve it) that he would be doing the same thing the very next day.


	2. The next day

My eyes slowly open and I blink a couple of times to clear the bluryness, I'm staring at a ceiling(or at least I think it's a ceiling, it could be a wall, although I am pretty sure I am laying down) with a smile on my face. However it quickly disapears when I realize where I am. . . I am in my bedroom. . . on the Tardis. . . not saving an entire race on an alien planet with Amy. . .At the simple thought of her name my chest tightens, my eyes water, and I start to hyperventelate, there is a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach, that makes me think I am dying inside, a feeling that I have become so farmiliar with. Finally the tears I know I can't hold back nor do I want to, start to fall, and I am no longer in my bedroom. I am in a world of darkness, pain, and agony, I am oblivious to the world around me if the Tardis were on fire right now I dout I would notice, because I am to concentrated on the unbearible pain that is now overtaking my hearts. It feels as if they are actually breaking inside of my chest at this very moment. I can faintly hear something though, something coming from the other world I had left behind, a sound so terrible it makes my skin crawl and my blood curdle. It takes me a few minutes before I realize that I am the one making the horrifying noise, I was screaming, but there was something else, another sound, but this one wasn;t scary, it was. . . comforting.

It was the sound of a woman singing, it only took me a second to realize who the woman was.

. . .

I held The Doctor in my arms gently rocking him in time to the song. I was singing a Gallifreyan lullaby the future Doctor taught me, it was one that his mother had sang to him as a child whenever he was afraid. Now as I got further into the song his screaming subsided but he was still crying and he kept whispering one word over and over again. "Amy. . . Amy. . . Amy" he said this and he wept. I can't stand to see him this way, but The Doctor (the future Doctor that is) told me that all I could do was comfort him and hold him, and tell him everything would be alright. He said that he (the "Preasant" Doctor) needed to over come this on his own. So as The Doctor slowly fell back to sleep, I layed his head down on his pillow and carefully got out of the bed as to not jostle him. Then I leaned down and kissed him on the forehead and whispered " everything will be okay sweetie I promise".

And without another word I leave the Tardis.

. . .

I woke with a start, instantly remembering the events that took place this morning. My eyes are still puffy and my cheeks are wet from all the crying. River has left, and now I am alone. . . just like always. I lay there in bed for a while just staring at the ceiling, "huh" I laugh without humor "wait until Amy gets home and River tells her I cried like a baby" I say to myself. That's when I see the time on the clock on my bedside table, 12:05. I literally jump out of bed and run towards the open door of my bedroom tripping over stray clothes in the process. I finally make it to the cosole room covered In a series of bruises that are already fading away.

I look around, thank god and all that is holy Amy isn't here yet. What would she think if I werent here to greet her when she got here. I know exactly what she would think, she would think I didn't care. Which is exactly why I have been sitting in this Tardis for the past month now, and the Tardis has been sitting in this graveyard in NEW YORK. I mean I don't want her to think I left her again, so I am going to stay right here until she comes back to me, and when she does. . . i'm going to tell her just how much I love her.


	3. shutting down

AN: Hey, i'm back with a new chapter, sorry it took so long but I have not had much inspiration lately, fortunately I have been watching the Doctor Who marathon leading up to the new episode and I was suddenly hit with a great idea, so I hope you like it.

"Hmmmm" the Tardis hummed. She was trying to let me know that she wanted to go somewhere, that she was bored. I sighed, exasperated " I told you once and I will tell you an infinity more times that we are not moving an inch until Amy gets back!" I half yelled at her and as soon as I did I instantly regretted it. I didnt mean to snap, it just sort of came out that way. I've noticed that my mood has been a bit more irritated than cheerful lately, but I think it's just reaction to Amy not being on bored for a while, she always did brighten things up around here. "sorry old girl, I didn't mean to snap, rest asured as soon as Amy comes home it won't happen again, she'll keep me in check, just like she always does" I said playfully trying to lighten the mood. She didn't respond.

"oh come on you sexy thing, you know you can't stay mad at me" I tried using her favorite nick name but still no response. Now I was beginning to get annoyed "fine two can play at this game" I turned my back to her console crossing my arms and looking straight ahead with my mouth shut in a tight line, showing her that I meant buisiness, and that she would have to take the first step towards us making up.

2 minutes later

Okay maybe only one can play at this game. The Tardis has still not said a word to me and I am starting to get a little worried. I couldn't have made her that angry could I. I guess it's time to give in. "okay, fine you win! I stink at the silent treatment, and again I am very very sorry and it won't happen again, now please just make a sound any sound!" I am almost on my knees now, why won't she talk to me!? Now i'm a lot worried. "Come on old girl, speak to me" my voice was barely a whisper, this had never happened before, I mean we have gotten into fights like this before but we always recovered fairly quickly. No she can't still be mad at me for something as little as shouting at her. Something was wrong.

I shot out of my chair like a rocket ship and ran over to the Tardis console and typed in a random destination, then reluctantly pulled the lever that would take us there. A few seconds passed and nothing happened. Although I couldn't see it, i'm absolutly posotive my face looked very puzzled at that moment. I ran to the front door, and looked outside, we were still in the graveyard. No No No No No this can't be happening! I once again ran to the Tardis console and then started pushing and pulling every button and lever in sight, which most likely should have made us explode, but still nothing happened. It's like she has completely shut down. This is impossible, I didn't shut her down (I don't even know how, she would never tell me, for obvious reasons) and it's not like she can shut herself down. . . which means. . . someone or something very intelligent (besides myself) is on the Tardis.

That's when the lights go out, and I feel a cold, hard, stone hand close around my neck.


End file.
